


There's more to you

by Neiva



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiva/pseuds/Neiva
Summary: Juliana knows how to operate in the shadows. She cancelled her work to become a thief and to steal not only from rich people. One day, she sees a girl in the park that gets harmed by others and she sympathizes with her instantly.





	There's more to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you dear people!
> 
> I'm glad you found my story.  
> Just wanted to let you know that I'm no native speaker.  
> I would love to hear some feedback, not only about the language but the content, too!  
> Without further ado: Let's jump right into it
> 
> Neiva

Prologue 

The girl had black hair and nails and her name was Juliana. She was hidden behind a tree of a park, when she first saw her target: an old woman with a yellow bag. It wasn't entirely closed and her purse could be seen easily.  
Juliana knew exactly what to do: She made her way across the narrow path between the trees – her feet made no sound while walking – and onto the walkway. When she reached the person, she followed her some time, and when she recognized that all people around weren't looking, she quickly used her shoulder to push the woman from behind, softly but with enough pressure to get what she wanted. The old woman dropped her bag and all of her belongings fell to the ground. She made a shocked face, and was about to yell at Juliana. But when trying to do so, she froze in her action: Juliana looked at her with such a sweet and innocent smile, that she could not be mad at her. „I'm really sorry, perdon, señora, I'll help you to pick all those things up“, Juliana said with a soft voice, that sounded like she could never do harm to other people.  
„N- no problem, my dear“, stumbled the old lady. She didn't even notice that the black haired girl took the lady's purse into the front pocket of her jeans jacket when walking away satisfiedly grinning.

After taking all the money out of the purse and throwing it into a trash can, Juliana hurried to a burger shack. She had been hungry all day. While she was waiting for the meat to be grilled by the shack owner, she decided to also pick some fries to go for her dad. He must be very tired of selling the lottery tickets all day long. He didn't know she was stealing from poor people. And if he knew he would probably be very mad at her. That's why she told him she sells her lottery tickets in the other half of the city, so that they would never met during their work time. In fact, she had cancelled the job some weeks ago and turned herself to stealing. It was easier. And way more profitable. She could live one or two weeks from one good robbery.  
But today something happened, that she hadn't expected. When she had finished her burger, she paid and grabbed the bag of fries. She left the shack and walked around in the park. All of a sudden she heard a loud bang. At first she didn't recognize it as a shot. But then another followed, and another. She turned around, suddenly frightened, and saw people starting to scream and to run away in all directions. Juliana then saw two big men, wearing black suits, one of them had a gun, and two men wearing civil clothes, and also one of them had a gun. A girl with long dark blond hair stood between them. One of the guys in civil clothes held her arm. Her facial expressions showed that he hurt her with the harsh handle. „What the-“, Juliana mumbled to herself. She ran over to a tree and hid behind it.  
She sneaked from tree to tree until she got near the scene. Now she could hear all of the ongoing. „Let her go, you bastards!“, one of the men in suits shouted. He had blonde hair. „We have no intention to let her go. We want money. NOW!“, the other men of the enemy party shouted back. Before Juliana could understand the whole meaning of the secenery, the blonde man shot the other man, the one that had grabbed the girl, in his arm. He screamed and dropped his gun. The girl was free. But what first seemed like a good ending, wasn't over. Juliana saw the men quickly grabbing his gun with his other hand, pointing and shooting the girl in her leg. Juliana felt something crack inside her.  
NOT THIS GIRL, she thought and panicked. Her palms got sweaty. She could'nt tell why she felt with someone she didn't even know. 

The suited guys acted fast. One of them stepped onto the shooter's hand and picked the gun up. The other shouted something Juliana couldn't understand. Then he put his arms around the girl and carried her. He ran across the park and to the street in order to get into a big black van, where more of the suited guys came to offer help. The blonde man followed him and the last thing Juliana saw were the wheels of the van driving away. She stood there for a few seconds. Frozen. When the police sirens could be heard all over town, Juliana knew she had to hurry and leave right away.


End file.
